


Support

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a family that wants to support you and you don't want it..?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> remember [that face](https://45.media.tumblr.com/0e0fb5c6b28f002fe5c039afdcb666e9/tumblr_o1ffbv9rhL1tyk5ffo3_400.gif) kageyama made in episode 16

Tsukishima pinched his nose after he took off his glasses. His brother had just came by to congratulate them on their win, clapping him on the back and saying that he hopes Kei’s hand gets better and that he’ll see him at home. Despite his brother’s positivity, Tsukishima shied away from the gentle hand, staring at the ground like they had lost instead of won.

The team didn’t say anything, but they all knew that Tsukishima’s brother being there made him feel uneasy. None of them knew the story behind whatever sibling fallout they had, except Yamaguchi, and frankly they all knew they’d probably never get it out of him.

Even if he didn’t know the story, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel jealousy and envy that Tsukishima had a family that was willing to be there for him and he was pushing it away.

It was when the team had finally decided to head out to the bus when Kageyama tugged on Tsukishima to stay behind.

"Your brother came to support you..." Kageyama mumbled.

Tsukishima furrowed his brows. "Yeah, and I told him not to."

"You have a family that wants to support you and you don't want it..?"

"Exactly."

"You have a family. That wants to support you. And you don't _want_ it?" Kageyama spoke more prominent as he tried to process how anyone would not want that. "You have a family that loves you and wants to be there for you and you don't _want_ that?"

"King—"

"NO, SHUT UP. You are taking for granted that you have a family that actually loves you!" He yelled. "I would _kill_ for that."

Tsukishima opened his mouth but was once again cut off.

"I would _kill_ for a mother that was always there. I would _kill_ for a mother who could stay with someone for longer than six months, I would _kill_ for my stepsiblings to stay with me or for my stepfathers to take me with them, but you know what? They don’t get to know me long enough to want to take me with them, so I guess I just have to stay with the woman who gave birth to me because you just have to stay with the family you're born into, right?" He was furious. "You have a brother willing to do that, and you push him away. Honestly, how _selfish_ can you be?"

"Just because I have a family doesn't mean I have to appreciate them."

"YEAH BUT THEY’RE GOOD PEOPLE, THEY'RE NOT A SHITTY FAMILY AND ACTUALLY WANT TO BE THERE FOR YOU!" Kageyama nearly screamed.

“BE QUIET!” Tsukishima yelled, shoving his hand over Kageyama’s mouth and pushing him against a wall. “You’re drawing attention to us! Why are you so angry over this? It’s none of your business.”

Kageyama breathed heavily as the two stared intensely at each other, Tsukishima had covered Kageyama’s mouth with his bandaged hand and he could see it in his peripheral vision. He shoved the hand away from his mouth.

“He helped you with your hand—“

“I didn’t _ask_ for his help.”

They were speaking quieter now, but that didn’t help the tension that was between them.

“You have no idea how lucky you are…” Kageyama mumbled, he felt tears at the back of his eyes and he really didn’t know why he was getting so emotional over this. It wasn’t his life, he barely knew anything about Tsukishima, yet he felt like his argument was valid and that Tsukishima needed to appreciate what he had.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Tsukishima said after a bit of silence. “But you also don’t know the full story, so, I guess think whatever you want, it’s not going to change the way I feel.” He said it so calmly that it was pissing Kageyama off. “We should probably get to the bus or they’ll start looking for us.” Tsukishima backed away from him and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, turning and waiting for the sound of Kageyama’s footsteps.

-

-

Kageyama had been the last to finish changing. He decided to do some individual practice with some setting techniques that Coach Ukai had been trying to get him to use. He gathered all of his things and headed out the club room door, shutting it behind him.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama hadn’t even realized he was there, much less expected him to be. The two hadn’t talked outside of practice since the conversation after the Shiratorizawa match. “Can we talk?”

Kageyama just looked at him. “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“Serving practice.”

“Why are you still here? I’ve been here for an hour.”

“I waited.”

Kageyama was confused.

Confused as to why Tsukishima would wait, confused as to why Tsukishima wanted to talk, just everything felt so confusing.

“What did you want to talk about..?”

Tsukishima nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and the two began to walk. Once they were down and past the gates, he spoke. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For?”

“Taking my family for granted.”

“Why are you apologizing to me about that?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Because I really don’t know how lucky I am,” As they walked, Tsukishima laced his fingers in front of him, something Kageyama had noticed him doing fairly often. “I didn’t know about your family situation, and I’m sorry for yelling at you about it.”

“Did someone make you do this?”

“Believe it or not, King, I actually have the ability to realize when I do something hurtful,” He paused. “I just don’t apologize for it often.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Tsukishima who was staring at the ground; he could tell he was anxious. “Don’t worry about it, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.”

“But—“

“I just… get really jealous when I see that kind of stuff because I’ve never had it and you see all these loving families on television and it just looks so great and I just can’t imagine someone not wanting that…”

“I’m sorry—“

“Stop apologizing, it wasn’t your fault.”

Tsukishima shut his mouth and they were silent for a while.

“What’s going on at your house this weekend?” Tsukishima finally asked.

“Nothing.”

“Where’s your mom?”

Kageyama huffed. “Hell if I know, she disappears for days at a time without warning.”

Tsukishima hesitated before speaking. “You could stay over at my place… if you don’t want to be alone.”

“You don’t have to do that; I don’t need your pity. I don’t want you to spend the weekend with someone you hate.”

“I don’t hate you…”

“You act like it.”

“Just take my word for it; I don’t hate you, okay?”

Kageyama nodded and they walked in silence.

“So was that a yes to staying at my place?”

Kageyama wanted to say no, but his brain was telling him to say yes. It had been so long since he spent the weekend with someone. Even if it was just sitting in the same room together, Kageyama longed for it. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them ok
> 
> yell at me in the comments
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [even when the night changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691691) by [kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki)




End file.
